


A Hound Will Die For You

by KlausSkirt64



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard Sandor Clegane, Catching Up, Kinda, Regret, Reunions, Sandor Clegane Swears, Sandor bends the knee, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa and Sandor reunion, Sweet, Talking, game of thrones season 8, little bird, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausSkirt64/pseuds/KlausSkirt64
Summary: The reunion of Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane that needs to happen.{{{Game of Thrones season 8 AU}}}{{{For The Throne}}}{{{The North Remembers}}}





	A Hound Will Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the season 8 premiere tonight.

Everyone has waited for this day. Word has spread through Winterfell like Wildfire: Daenerys Targaryen is coming with Jon to Winterfell. Sansa couldn’t believe it. She’s curious about her. A person with dragons should be far from boring, right? But the feeling in her gut is telling her she won’t like the Mother of Dragons, and that she shouldn’t trust her. Look what trust has done to her.

She’s worried about Jon and the fact that despite everything, she still can’t fully trust him. Sansa doesn’t like not trusting her own family, but even family can turn against one another, even if they’re all she has left. They never should have left Winterfell.

/

Their arrival was nothing short of spectacular. The army marching, Jon and Daenerys on horseback, two dragons flying over her head. It was beautiful. The greeting, however, was tense. Sansa gave the Mother of Dragons a quick once over and smirked, trying to make it as polite as possible. “Winterfell is yours, Your Grace.”

Daenerys is beautiful, just as Littlefinger had said. She saw years of hardship in her eyes; the one thing they have in common. Daenerys smiled and nodded and Sansa’s eyes slid over to Jon, who looked away.

Something big in the background caught her eye and when she looked for it, she stopped and her breath caught in her throat. Dressed in winter clothes and standing hunched over from the cold, was Sandor Clegane.

She heard that he had been defeated but didn’t want to believe it. He saved her from most of Joffrey’s torment, he saved her when the riot broke out in King’s Landing, and she turned him down when he said he could bring her home. There wasn’t a day that went by where she didn’t think about or pray for him.

She didn’t listen to Jon as he talked, instead, she politely excused herself and they watched as she walked up to him. She kept her pace slow because she was afraid that if she ran towards, him he would disappear before her eyes.

Sandor was the last person to notice her and when he did, his eyes grew wide and he sat up straight. No one said a word, no one moved, no one breathed, all was still. He looked down as blue eyes scanned his face, paying extra special care on his bad side. Those eyes have haunted him for years. The light and wonder he once saw in them was all gone, the fear he used to see in them when she would look at him, also gone.

“Hello, Little Bird.”

Sansa laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks and instead of wiping it away, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. This surprised him and everyone else and he held his massive hands up, unsure of what to do. Sansa smiled into his shoulder and said “Hug me. You can hug me, it’s okay.” So he did.

He slowly touched her back with his hands, keeping the touch appropriate before winding his big arms around her slim waist. Sandor made sure not to hurt her as he squeezed and closed his eyes, happier than he’s been since the Quiet Isle.

/

After they broke the hug, Sansa brought him inside and had servants bring food for them both. “Would you like some Ale, Sandor?”

Sandor almost said no. It’s been awhile since he last had any, but after almost dying and riding a fucking dragon of all things, he could use one. “Yes, please.”

This was the first time she’s ever seen him using manners, and she smiled. They sat down together and started eating, not saying much. Halfway through, Sansa stopped and set her utensils down on her plate. “How are you, Sandor? Really, how are you? You left so long ago and now you’ve arrived with Jon and Daenerys Targaryen. It should make for some very interesting stories.”

Sandor peered up at her through his lashes and chuckled. “You have no idea, Little Bird.” he cleared his throat and said “Where should I start? Got captured by the Brotherhood Without Banners, I fought against Beric Dondarrion and his flaming fucking sword. I killed him but his priest brought him back to life. Then I had the pleasure of running around with your bloody sister for some time—”

“Wait, you were with Arya?”

“Aye, I was. And let me tell you, you were a fucking dream compared to that little monster. Hell of a fire in her though, but there were times...” he shook his head and chuckled. “I was never bored around her. She kept promising to kill me, and even when she got the best chance to do it, she wouldn’t...” his smile faded as the memory of Arya leaving him to die came back. Sandor thinks he saw her earlier but was too distracted by the beauty in front of him to remember.

“I tried to bring her to The Twins for...Something, but...It didn’t work out.”

His words confused her at first, but then she remembered; Uncle Edmure’s wedding. Sansa nodded, and he continued. “After that, I brought her to The Vale to your Aunt Lysa but when I got to The Bloody Gate, they told us she had died.”

Sansa couldn’t believe it. Arya almost became a victim of the wedding that killed Robb, their mother, and countless others, and was at The Vale with him at the same time she was there. She almost had them both back. “I know. I was there when she died...Littlefinger pushed her and she fell through the Moon Door.”

Sandor blinked and leaned forward on his arms. “You were there, Little Bird?”

Sansa nodded, and he groaned. “Fuck...Of course you were, why wouldn’t you be? I’ll add it to our list of bad luck while traveling together...And if I had known that the one and only Little Bird was there, I would’ve gone through everyone to get to you.”

She smiled and said “And I believe you. Anything else?”

He nodded and said “Oh yeah. Fought against Brienne of fucking Tarth. She’s a good one. Had me beat, almost killed me. After they left, I told Arya she’d finally get to cross me off her list. I said whatever I could to get her to do it, but she didn’t. She left me to rot but a very good man saved me. Spent a lot of time with him and others like him...Then I came back one day and they were all dead.

I ended up back with the Brotherhood, met your brother, and wound up on a rock with them, surrounded by the dead. Dragon girl came to save the day, but lost one of her beasts. She had three, now only the two you saw when we got here. I rode one of them.”

She smiled, and he chuckled “Could you believe it? I ride a beast that breathes fire. Just about shit myself the whole time. Nothing, not all the gold or Little Bird’s in the world will get my ass back on them damned things again.”

They laughed and she said “Well then, I’ll make sure that never happens... _Gods,_ they’re beautiful though. Arya went on and on about how she wished she could see a dragon, and deep down, I always wanted to see one, too. But like everyone else, I thought they were gone.”

Sandor nodded and said “Big things are coming, Little Bird. Winter is here.”

She nodded and fixed her eyes down on the hands in front of her. Those hands had once shaken as he gently cleaned blood from her busted lip. Hands that had once torn off a dirty cloak and wrapped it around her when no one else made a move to help her. Hands once to kill three out of four men who almost succeeded in ripping her virginity away from her and carried her to safety.

“Are you scared? I’m terrified.”

He thought for a moment and nodded. “Aye, a little. But we’re strong, Little Bird. We proved that.”

Sansa nodded and said “I hope so.”

“So what about you? I told you all about me, but what stories do you have, Little Bird?”

The soft look in her eyes hardened and Sandor looked down. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Joffrey never married me. He married a friend of mine. But before that, I was forced to marry Lord Tyrion.”

Sandor’s eyes grew wide and before he could speak, Sansa held a hand up. “Don’t be angry with him, we had no choice. He never hurt me, he never touched me, I promise.” She watched as he visibly relaxed and she continued. “It was Lord Baelish who got me out and we travelled together. After what happened in The Vale, we found our way back here and I met my second husband. And all I will say about him as that he was a thousand times worse than Joffrey.”

Sandor sighed and shook his head. “Makes me wish my house was more powerful. That I was some high lord worthy of a high-born lady...I could’ve been your husband and saved you and maybe your family from all this.”

“My father would have gone to King’s Landing either way.”

“But you could’ve stayed. Your sister—”

“She would have gone with him. She was always close with him.”

“But you could’ve had some happiness. A life with someone—”

“The Lannisters would’ve done everything they could to tear everything apart, no matter what.” She smiled a little and said “And I’m not sure I can see you as a high lord, Sandor. Courtesies were never right for you and I’m sure marriage would be the same...” then she pictured it. Sandor as a high lord, them getting married. Even though she was once afraid of him, he proved that he wouldn’t hurt her. “But I’m sure whoever you would have made someone very happy.”

He chuckled and took another bite of his food, not caring that it had grown cold. “You’ve gotten better at your songs, Little Bird.”

“I’m not lying. I dreamed of meeting someone like you. Someone kind, and brave, and strong, but in my head they looked like Joffrey and Ser Loras. And I never thought I’d have that someone sitting right in front of me. Especially after the way I treated them.”

Sandor looked down and said “I’m not that someone, Little Bird. You know I’m not, I’m this big, ugly thing that no one should care about. I’ve done things—”

“I don’t care. Sandor, I don’t care, you’re here now, and you’re not who you used to be. I’m not saying I would marry you, because I’m not sure I can handle another marriage after everything that’s happened, and you would need to earn my trust again—”

He blinked and asked “I need to earn your trust again, do I?”

“Yes. Being with the Lannisters, Littlefinger, and my second husband, I’ve learned to be wary of trusting so easily. I couldn’t even trust my own brothers and sisters when I saw them again, despite everything that’s happened to us. Jon was murdered and brought back to life. Arya became an assassin, and my little brother, who was pushed from a tower and crippled, can see anything and everything. The past, the present, the future, all of it...And then there’s little Sansa Stark, the stupid little broken girl with her wings torn off, with a kingdom on her shoulders while our enemies are trying to finish us off...”

She stopped when a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. “I am forever grateful for what you did for me, and I’m sorry I didn’t leave with you. I will regret that for the rest of my life, which may not be long if we lose this war. But would make me very happy if you were here with us. With me. Your place is here now, if you want it, I won’t force you.”

They stared at each other for a long time, and it was quiet, save for the sounds of people nearby. Sandor leaned forward again and Sansa did the same. He looked her in the eyes and said “I lost you once and it’s not gonna happen again. I’ll be here with you, keep you safe, and if die, I’m dyin’ here. I’m all yours, Little Bird. Now and forever.”

Sansa smiled and when she saw Podrick walk in, she looked up and said “Podrick. Show Sandor to his room, please. Put him closer to me and make sure he’s well taken care of.”

Podrick bowed and said “Yes, M’Lady.” He backed up a little as Sandor stood up and stretched.

Just as they turned to leave, Sansa stood up and said “It was nice to see you again, Sandor. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

Sandor smirked and bowed his head. “Thank you, _My Lady._ ”


End file.
